


Bonding

by AfroLatinxFrisk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 10/25 upd8 spoilers, Blood and Injury, Gen, Mentions of canon character death, Sadstuck, spoilers like WHOA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroLatinxFrisk/pseuds/AfroLatinxFrisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Roxy rescues Rose, the Lalondes have a bit of mother daughter bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to the 10/25/2014 update, so major spoilers ahead. Also, this is my first time writing these characters. Expect a little OOCness.

Your not-mom is heavy in your arms.  
  
You teleport the two of you somewhere, you aren’t sure, you only know that it’s safe. You place her down on the side of a wall, and then collapse yourself.  
  
Oh my god.  
  
You have literally never seen so much blood and death in your life. Lives. Whatever. You start to feel numb, and it occurs to you that you are starting to mourn.  
Jane and Jake are dead. Skewered together in one fucked up shish-kabob. Dirk is god knows where, and-  
  
Oh my god.  
  
Don’t freak out Roxy don’t freak out don’t-  
  
A light moan from your not-mom thankfully disrupts you from your thoughts. You turn to her. Her head is tilted to the side, and her eyes are partially open. You open your mouth to say something. She beats you to it.  
  
“M-Mom?”  
  
Her voice is weak, and her words slurred. What you were going to say gets caught in your throat.  
  
“Mom?” She reaches out to you.  
  
You have no idea what to do. Jane was always the more maternal type. She tries to move, and lets out a squeak of pain. You realize that if you don’t do something soon, she’s going to bleed to death. You jump up quick.  
  
“I need to stop the bleeding!”  
  
She looks at you confused, and then looks down at her blood-stained clothes. Not-mom’s blood has dyed most of her yellow god tier outfit red. She lets out a small “oh”. You get about a foot away from her, before you realize that you are wasting your time.  
  
Rouge of Void. Can make things out of thin air. Right. Smart move, Roxy.  
  
You quickly focus your energy, and a roll of gauze as well as a towel forms. You let out a small cheer, and run back to your not-mom, and kneel down in front of her. Her eyes are closed. You struggle a bit to remove her God Tier outfit- like, seriously, how do these even work?- but once you do, you immediately use the towel to try and stop the bleeding by applying pressure. She moans in pain. You are the first to admit that you know jack-shit about first aid, but you are determined to save not-mom, no matter what.  
You wipe away some of the blood, and then start to wrap her in glaze around torso. Some of the blood starts to seep through.  
  
“Mo-Mommy?”  
  
You freeze. Not-mom’s eyes are still closed.  
  
“Mommy. ‘M sorry.”  
  
You ignore her and keep wrapping.  
  
“’M sorry for being s-such a shitty daughter.”  
  
She takes a sharp intake of breath. You wait-pray for her to continue. She does, so you do as well.  
  
“I know you tried so h-hard. M’sorry for making things hard for you and not appreciating what you did and-“  
  
She stops abruptly, and her whole body goes slack. You freeze again.  
  
No. Nonononono.  
  
“Hey,” you say, as you shake her gently.  
  
No response.  
  
You feel for a pulse. There is none. Tears start welding up in your eyes.  
  
“Mom?” you choke out. Still nothing. You start shaking her violently.  
  
“Mom. Mom, please wake up.”  
  
The tears are falling fast on your face now.  
  
“Mom! Mom please!”  
  
You are a wreck now, and your mom still hasn’t moved.  
  
“Mom, I’m so sorry. I should have saved you. I should have saved you and Jake and Jane. Oh god, I should have saved everyone. I’m such a fuck up. I should have done something!”  
  
You are now practically bawling, your grief overtaking you. Jake and Jane are dead. Your mom, both young and old, is dead. Callie is dead. You have no idea where Dirk is, but you wouldn’t be surprised to find out he is dead, too. You fucked up. You so fucked up.  
  
In the middle of your one-person pity party, you start to notice a shining light. You realized it is coming from your mom. She’s glowing a rainbow light, and you can’t help but look. When the light stop, your mom is whole. There are no wholes or blood on her god tier outfit, which is somehow back on her body. Her eyes open.  
  
She is staring at you. You stand up, look at her back, and wipe the tears from your eyes. Neither one of you knows what to say.  
  
“Um, hey,” you say.  
  
“Hello,” she says back, “We’ve meet before.”  
  
“Not really face to face. Or at least not like this.”  
  
She nods, and reaches her hand out. You grab and shake it.  
  
“Rose Lalonde.”  
  
“Roxy Lalonde.”  
  
Rose smiles faintly, and so do you.  
  
“I’m guessing you’re the post-scratch version of my mother?”  
  
You nod. “And you’re the pre-scratch version of mine.”  
  
Rose looks around at your surroundings.  
  
“I see we are no longer in the battle zone?” she says.  
  
“Yeah. Had to get you away from there. But you seem just fine now.”  
  
“My death was neither heroic nor just, unlike …others”.  
  
Her voice hitches on the last part. You don’t blame her. You really don’t think you can talk about your own loses right now either. You wonder if you should bring up the fact that she called you mom, that you called her the same. You decided against it. You have a feeling she knows.  
  
“Well,” you say, “We should probably head back.”  
  
She nods. “Yes. The aftermath is going to be quite brutal.”  
  
You feel like brutal is seriously putting it mildly.  
  
“Come one then, Rosie. I can teleport us back.”  
  
Rose freezes. You look at her worriedly.  
  
“S-Sorry. My mother used to call me that.”  
  
“Oh, um, sorry.”  
  
“No, it’s okay, I don’t mind. You can call me Rosie.”  
  
You nod, and then grab ahold of her, ready to teleport the two of you back into the fray.  
  
“Hold on tight, Rosie. We’re in for it.”  
  
You really hope everything works out okay.


End file.
